Girl meets Bully
by Dancer1203
Summary: Its is after New Years and everyone is happy, accept for Riley, and it all started with one little text.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal for Riley Monday morning, She gets up and gets dressed in a floral dress and black booties. She does her makeup like usual and grabs her bag and walks into the kitchen to join her family for breakfast. She buzzes Maya in and they all eat breakfast. Riley and Maya head out the door to the subway going to school and meet up with Farkle and Lucas at her locker. Then the morning starts to get weird, starting with a text message.

 _ **Private Number: Your just a stupid freak in your own little stupid made up world, STOP being so immature and grow up**_

 **RILEY'S POV**

I am about to walk into history when I get a text,

 _ **Private Number: Your just a stupid freak in your own little stupid made up world, STOP being so immature and grow up.**_

 _Why would someone send me this, is this supposed to be a joke. I shake it off thinking it was just a prank and walk into class. I sit down in my desk smile at Maya and listen to my dad teach when another message comes in._

 _ **Private Number: You're a loser nobody likes you not even your friends, they just act like they like you to be nice"**_

Ok, that hurt a little, so its not a prank. Why would someone want to bully me, I'm nice to everyone.

"Riley, is there something on your phone that appeals to my lesson" my dad says pulling m out of my thoughts

"Um, no sir, sorry dad" I reply locking my phone

The bell rings for lunch and I meet Farkle, Lucas, ad Maya outside.

"Hey Riles you okay, I class you were looking at your phone like something inside you died" Maya asks

"Yeah I'm okay" I lie "Are y'all ready to go to lunch, I here we're having pizza" I say playing it off that I was ok when I wasn't why would someone hate me that much to send me a text like that

The day goes on without anymore text messages until I get to my locker after 5th period with Maya. I open my locker and a note falls out, I pick it up and it reads: _Your ugly, your too happy, this imaginary world of yours is stupid snap back into reality and BTW you and Lucas won't work out haven't you've noticed he's into Maya_

As I read the note a tear escapes my eye, I crumble up the note wiping the tears from my eyes turning to Maya

"You ready to go"

"Yeah, you ok, what was that note that fell out of you locker" Maya asks worried

"Oh nothing just some doodles" I lie "So you ready to go"

 ***MAYA'S POV***

Riley's been acting weird all day ever since her dads class. She says she fine but I don't believe her. Riley's my best friend why wouldn't she tell me what's wrong with her. After we get off the subway, we head to Riley's house to do homework.

"Hey Riles?" I ask

"Yes peaches" she ask while she sits next to the bay window

"You would tell me if something is bothering you, wouldn't you"

"Of course I would, your my best friend I could never keep anything from you"

 ***RILEY'S POV***

I really hate lying to Maya but I have to. If I tell Maya the truth then she would tell my dad and then matters would just get worse and worse. I don't even want to think about how Lucas would react. I'm just going to have to keep this to myself. I can never let anyone know about this, ever. After Maya leaves I go eat dinner with my family and get dressed for bed. Right before I go to sleep another message come through:

 _ **Private Number: I see you got my note, why do you keep trying to be happy I know deep down you depressed and hurt and angry about Lucas and Maya, I know you haven't accepted it yet, so why be happy for them when they hurt you.**_

And for the rest of the night before drift to sleep those word echoed in my mind _"Why be happy for them when they hurt you."_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up Tuesday morning remembering the text from last night

"Why be happy for them when they hurt you" I whisper to myself getting out of bed

I go on with my usual morning routine and leave the house early taking the subway to central park ditching school along with the hurtful note and feeling like I am nothing. So I turn my phone off and walk around the city forgetting about all of my problems.

 ***MAYA'S POV***

I get to the Mathew's building and I ring the buzzer, but something feel weird, Riley doesn't buzz me in right away like usual. I'm finally buzzed in by Mrs. Mathews, I get on the elevator ad go up to there apartment, I open the door with three worried Mathews staring at me

"There she is, where is she" Mr. Mathews yells and points at me

"What?" I ask confused

"Where's my daughter Hart" he asks me stepping closer to me

"I don't know, I'm just here to pick her up for school"

"Well she's not here and I don't know where she" he says sitting on the couch rubbing his temples

"Ok, I will go ahead to school to see if she left early, dot worry Mr. Mathews we'll find her" I say running out the door headed to the subway

I get off the subway and run in to the school to Riley's locker, she's not there, I open her locker and none of her books are in here, she hasn't even been here. Then it hits me, Riley's not at school. I have to go and find Lucas and Farkle and ask them if they've heard from her.

 ***RILEY'S POV***

I walk around the city having the time of my life. Then I run into Brandon the guy Lucas hates and almost fought.

"Brandon, is that you?"

"Who's asking" he turns around and sees me

"Riley, I know you probably hate me because of the Lucas thing but I don't think me and Lucas are friends anymore"

"Oh really, well I'm skipping school today and I'm just planning to walk around the city want to come?" he asks holding his arm out

"Hell Yes!" I say taking his arm in mine as we walk around the city

 ***MAYA'S POV***

"There you are" I run up to Lucas and Farkle at lunch "I've been looking for you all day"

"Ok calm down, what's wrong" Farkle asks

"Riley's missing, she wasn't at her house this morning and her books are still in her locker"

"What that's not Riley, she's never missed a day of school" Lucas says

"I know and she's not answering her phone, it just goes straight to voicemail" I say really worried "I've noticed she's been acting really weird lately, and I think she's keeping something from me"

"It's okay Maya, I bet Riley's Ok and she'll never stay in the city at night she'll come home and we'll be right there when she does" Farkle says comforting me

"Okay thanks Farkle"

*RILEY'S POV*

"This is so much fun" I tell Brandon as we sit down on a bench in central park

"Yeah I haven't had this much well since I had sex with Misty Bradford" he laughs puling out a blunt

"Oh my gosh is that weed" I ask him kind of curious

"Yeah you want to take a puff" he asks handing it to me

"Sure" I say taking a puff thinking about the Bully, and another thinking about Lucas ad Maya, and another and another until the pain is gone

"Whoa there Ms. Druggie" he says laughing "Have you ever smoked before"

"Pshhhh nooooo" I say high as a kite

"Oh my gosh your stoned" he says "Come on lets take you to my place so we don't get caught"

"Okie Dokie" I say as he helps me up ad we walk to his apartment

We get to his apartment and it's really nice even though I don't notice right away as the weed starts to wear of and the high goes away

"Are you okay" he asks

"Yeah I think so" I laugh

"You know Riley your pretty cool, unlike some of your friends" he says

"Yeah I know" I giggle

"I really want to kiss you right now" he says staring at my lips

Then I do something I would never do in a hundred years, I kiss him, ad he kisses me back. The kiss started to get heated and then he pushes me onto his couch and get on top of me. Then he starts kissing down my neck fumbling with my breasts

"Brandon I don't think…"

"Come on Riley it'll be fun" he says forcing his body weight onto me squirming to get away

"No Brandon I don't want to" I say pushing him but he's not budging

"Well to bad cause I'm horny and you're here" he says taking my panties off

It doesn't take him long to rip through my virginity and use me as a fuck toy. I sob as he goes to work to weak to push him off of me.

"Tell anyone and you'll regret it" he whispers sharply in my ear zipping his pants up "Now get out"

I run out of his apartment sobbing getting on the subway going back to my house realizing I still have a bully and that when I get home I will have to deal with my parents because I skipped school. I sob even more with mascara running down my face, I cant believe this is how my first time was, I cant do this anymore. I stop crying by the time I get to my door and walk in, and there is everyone standing in front of the couch, mom, dad, Auggie, Maya, Farkle, ad Lucas.

"Riley!" everyone says at the same time

"Your okay, oh my gosh young lady you scared the hell out of us" my mom says hugging me

"I know and I'm sorry" I choke

"As long as your alright" my dad say also hugging me

"Where'd you go" Maya asks me

"Ummm…Can't a girl just skip school and go in the city, GOSH please just stop asking me questions" I yell starting to cry again

"Riley, what happened" Lucas asks

"Pease just let me be alone" I say running to my room locking my door and shutting the bay window and locking it turning off the lights sitting in the dark sobbing when another text comes in

 _ **Private Number: I noticed you weren't at school today, so you're a coward now, why don't you do us all a favor and don't come back its better that way.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I can't stay strong anymore. I walk into my bathroom and look at my tear stained mascara stained face. I grab the razor next to the bathtub and take the blade out of it.

"Your ugly" I tells myself as I cut my wrist and wince at the pain

"Your too happy" I pierce my skin a second time

"Nobody likes you" I cut my wrist a last time watching the blood run down my hand into the sink

I clean the blood of my arm and rinse out the sink before going to bed.

 ***MAYA'S POV***

I'm really worried about Riley, she's never been like that before.

"Mr. Mathews, will Riley be okay?" I ask while Lucas comes up behind me

"Yes she will be okay, we will talk to her in the morning lets just let her rest right now, I think everyone should just go home and get some rest before school tomorrow"

We nod and head out the door leaving Mr. and Mrs. Mathews to calm Auggie down.

"I swear if someone hurt her I'm going to kill them" Lucas says getting angry

"Calm down Lucas, she'll probably tell us tomorrow, lets just go home and talk to her at school tomorrow" he nods as we walk into the elevator

(The Next Day)

 ***RILEY'S POV***

I wake up the next morning sore from whole Brandon thing trying not to think about it. I get up and get dressed in a my long sleeve blue floral dress to cover up the fresh cuts on my wrist. Then I put on my makeup to cover up the puffiness under my eyes from all of the crying. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table as my mom puts down some pancakes in front of me.

"Mom, Dad I want to apologize about last night and yesterday. I'm sorry I skipped school and freaked out last night, I've just been so stressed about finals coming up and I really want to pass and….. I'm really sorry" I lie

"Its ok sweetie, as long as your okay" I nod

Then another text comes in

 _ **Private Number: What up Rileytown, I hope you come to school you have a surprise in your locker, and I heard about Brandon, I bet you don't wont that to go around, read my note in your locker and if you don't do what I say… Everyone will hear what happened between you and Brandon**_

I look at my phone in absolute horror.

"Is everything Okay sweetie" my mom asks me

"Yes mam, I think I'm going to go to school early today, for real this time" I say as I grab my bag and head out the door tears escaping my eyes.

I get to the school and open my locker when I note falls out reading:

 _Meet me in the gym today during 3rd block, don't come I'm telling the whole school you begged Brandon to have sex with you -xoxo BTW tell anyone and I'll put my foot in your stupid little face_

I crumble up the note and put my books in my locker keeping my math book heading to math dreading 3rd block

*MAYA'S POV*

I haven't talked Riley all day today and I'm still worried about her and what happened last night. I walk into third block and she's the first person I see.

"Hey Riles, you ok" I ask her sitting in my desk

"Hey peaches, yes I'm ok" she says

"Okay good"

Then Lucas and Farkle come in

"Riley!" they both say glad to see her back

"Hey Farkle, hey Lucas" she says in her normal Riley tone

*RILEY'S POV*

Everyone is excited to see me back, but I'm not happy to be back. My dad starts to teach one of his usual life lessons in a history lesson when I get another text:

 _ **Private Number: Don't tell me your chickening out, its 3rd bock tic tic tic.**_

"May I be excused to the restroom" I lie

"Yes dear" he says as he continues on with his lesson

I get up and head to the gym to meet my bully

"I know you in here" I yell entering and empty gym

"I thought you were going to chicken out on me Rileytown" Missy Bradford says coming out from behind the beachers

"Missy, you're the one who's been bullying me"

"Aw what's wrong gonna go cry to your daddy"

"No, what do you want Missy"

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this because if you do….. Boys!" two really big baseball players come behind me and push me down to the ground kicking and punching me in my side and face and legs

"This will happen again but ten times worse" she grabs the collar of my dress and pulls me up by my neck "Oh and don't tell anyone about Brandon either, I wouldn't want my brother to get in trouble"

"You set up the whole thing between me and Brandon, him spending the day with me, getting me high, and raping me"

"Well duh, who else" I try to run form her but she grabs my wrist

"Owww" I yelp in pain as she pulls my sleeve up

"Oh my, the princess cuts herself" she says as she squeezes my wrist making my cuts bleed tears running down my face

"Missy please that hurts" I plead as she pushes me away from her "Now go, and remember, tell anyone about our little chat you a dead girl Riley Mathews"

I run out of the gym sobbing and run into the girls bathroom

"Stop being weird and goofy, nobody likes that, you're a nothing that's all you'll ever be, you would just be better off dead" I tell myself before drying my face and rinsing off my arm before going back to class acting like nothing happened.

((Three weeks later))

Its been a few week since the Missy encounter and the bullying still hasn't stopped and I've barley gotten any sleep from the nightmares. I cut myself more often now, it makes me feel better. I don't wear my same happy clothes anymore, I have to wear long sleeve shirts to cover up my scars and cuts and instead of dressed I wear skinny jeans with sweatshirts. I don't hang out with the gang anymore and I sometimes drink to take away the pain. My parent just think I'm stressed out with finals coming up but my friends not so much. Sometimes I think about committing suicide to get away from all of the bullying. Today is Friday and I'm ready to get the day over with. I get to school and I see Maya at my locker.

" Hey Riles we need to talk" she says concerned

" Okay but I can't now, late to class, bay window afterschool" I tell her

"Okay" she says as we go our separate ways

It is finally third period and I get a surprise when I walk in the class.

"Hey Riley" Brandon says from behind Farkle's desk

I freeze in horror in front of the door recalling what he did to me. As I stand there in the doorway staring at Brandon when Lucas bumps into me coming through the door.

"Oh sorry Riles, you okay" he asks looking at then at Brandon and gets mad

"Yeah sorry" I say snapping back to reality going to sit down

Then Brandon gets out of his seat and kneels down to my desk

"What's wrong Rileytown, didn't you have fun last time we saw each other" he mocks laughing at me

I start to shake in fear "I thought you were suspended from skipping school to much"

"My sister, Missy, you now her right?" I wince at the sound of her name "Well she talked to the principal and he gave me another chance" he smirks

He puts his hand on my hand and I jerk away "You never had sex with Missy did you, you lied to me, it was all a set up wasn't it?"

Then my dad walks in and tells Brandon to go to his seat. Still shaking a few tears run down my face as I wipe them away before anyone notices. Maya comes in late as always and class goes by fast but out of no where the fire alarm goes off.

"Ok everyone stay calm, you know the drill" my dad tells everyone

The class hurries out the class into the halls, no sign of smoke at all. We all start to head outside when a hand grabs my arm and someone drags me upstairs and into an empty classroom.

"Please let go of me, your hurting my arm"

"Am I now" Brandon says pushing me up against the wall "Now where did we leave off, last time I saw you"

I instantly start crying as that day starts flooding back into my mind, the day where Brandon raped me, the day I lost my virginity to a dirty perverted teenage boy using my as his sex toy.

"Please Brandon don't, I haven't told anyone about what you did, please stop" I cry

"That's what you think I brought you in here" he laughs "You really are a stupid little fuck toy aren't you"

 ***Brandon's POV***

I push Riley in a chair and duck tape her hands and feet to a chair and straddle her grinding my pelvis onto hers

"Do you like that Rileytown"

"Please stop Brandon" she begs

"Why don't you like it"

"No Brandon please" she cries harder

"Shut up" I yell slapping her then crashing my lips into hers

"Why are you doing this" she asks through the sobs

"Because he hates you because I hate you" Missy says coming in the door

"Missy, please let me go I haven told anyone about the bullying" I plead

Then there was a knock on the door, Brandon rips the tape off and pushes me out of the door into Maya

"Oh my God Riley there you are, I've been looking all over for you, why where you in there"

"Um, uh… I thought I left my book in here cause I was in ere after school yesterday waiting for my dad" I lie

"Oh okay" she say kind of unconvinced "Well everyone's coming back in so lets get back downstairs before we're caught"


	4. Chapter 4

***At Topanga's After School***

 ***Riley's POV***

Me, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle all sit at our normal spot by the window everything just normal until I get a text from Missy

 _ **Private Number: It looks like a LOT of people agree with me check this page out! its hilarious xoxo**_

I click on he link and up pops a Facebook page named "Everyone hates Rileytown." I scroll down and read what people are saying about me and I heart shatters

"she's so ugly"

"I hate her"

"She's too happy"

"Now I know why Lucas chose Maya"

I lock my phone and get up

"Hey guys I got a lot of homework so I'm going to head out" my voice cracking

"Aw okay see you later Rileytown" Maya says

I flinch at the name as I quickly walk out of Topanga's and run home. I get home and look at my self in the mirror with streaks of mascara running down my face.

"Your ugly, your too happy, this is why Lucas chose Maya" I tell myself "I hate you, why are you still living" I say crying, mascara running all down my face. I go to my parents room and find the pain killers my dad had when he broke his leg a while back

 ***Lucas's POV***

"I'm getting really worried about Riley she never leaves us to go do homework. She's been really distant lately, I wonder what's wrong" I ask

"I've noticed that too we should go check on her" Farkle say as we follow behind him making our way to the Mathews apartment

 ***At the Mathews Apartment***

 ***Still Lucas's POV***

We walk into the Mathews apartment noticing that Mr. and Mrs. Mathews aren't there

"Where's Riley?" Maya asks coming out of Riley's room

We all walk into Riley's room noticing her computer is on a Facebook page

"Oh my God" Maya says reading the things people are saying about Riley

Anger boiling in my veins, I slam my fist down on the desk. I walk out of Riley's room into Mr. and Mrs. Mathews room still looking for Riley when I notice the bathroom light on

"Riley are you in here" I ask

"Leave me alone " she yells from the other side of the door

"Riley I know what's going on and so does Maya and Farkle, we're worried about you Riley"

"Yeah okay, were you worried about how I felt when you chose Maya over me, did you think how much it would break my heart, did you think how much weirder things would get, and did you think about me when y'all started leaving me out to go on double dates with Farkle and Smackle without me, its all your fault, he's all your fault"

I felt so bad hearing what Riley was telling me, I never thought Riley liked me like that anymore since she said she thought of my like a brother, deep down I've always loved Riley, but what was she talking about? What was all my fault, who is all my fault?

"Riley what is all my fault, did someone hurt you" I ask her

"Riley?" I ask again

"RILEY!" I bang on the door when I hear no response

"Did you find her" Maya runs in the Mathews room with Farkle

"Yeah but she's not answering me" I say worried tears in her eyes

"Riley, honey please answer me, please unlock the door and tell us what's going on" Maya pleads

"Riley?" she asks with no response

"Okay that's it stand back" I tell Maya and Farkle before kicking the door down

"Oh my God, RILEY!" I scream running to her limp body laying on the bathroom floor noticing the pain killer bottle with pills everywhere

Farkle gets his phone out and calls 911 while Maya calls Mr. and Mrs. Mathews

"She's alive but her pulse is very faint" I tell Farkle

"Okay the ambulance is on the way" he says "Everything's going to be okay"

"I really hope so, I couldn't bear to live a life without Riley, I would just die inside not being able to see the beautiful smile and them bright green eye light up everyday" I tell Farkle realizing that I made the wrong decision between Riley and Maya

 ***At the Hospital***

 ***Maya's POV***

"I can't believe she was this depressed. How didn't I see it? I am a horrible best friend! She needed me and I wasn't there for her" I cry into Lucas's shoulder

"It's all of our faults we should've paid more attention to the change in her attitude" Lucas says feeling his tears hit my head

"You still love her don't you"

"Huh?" he says a little taken back

"You never stopped loving Riley, did you?

"Honestly, no I always have loved her but I didn't want to hurt you, and when she told me she loved me as a brother it broke my heart, so I tried to get over her. Then when she told me I hurt her it broke me because I would never imagine hurting either one of you, I'm so sorry Maya, I do love you, just as a sister."

"Its okay I figured and I only thought I had feelings for you when we were I Texas and I saw the Texas side of you, but don't think this will make me stop teasing you, Ranger Rick" I laugh trying to lighten the mood

"Thank you for understanding" he says hugging me

After about 10 minutes or so the doctor comes in from Riley's hospital room

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews" the doctor says as everyone gets up kind of scaring him

"Your daughter has overdosed on pain killers, she is alive but if you would've gotten here even 5 minute later she would probably be dead" hearing that Mrs. Mathews broke down into Mr. Mathews arms crying

"And unfortunately the amount of pain killers she took put her in a coma temporarily" and with that I broke down sitting down with Farkle calming me down

"Can we see her?" Lucas asks impatiently

"Yes you may, she's in room 113" the doctor says "Now will you please excuse me" the doctor says as Mr. Mathews thanks him

 ***Lucas's POV***

"Go ahead" Mr. Mathews tells me as he tries to calm down Mrs. Mathews

I run back to Riley's room and my heart shatters. Seeing her hooked up to all of those machines, sleeping so peacefully

"Your so beautiful, why would you ever want to end such a beautiful life" I say sitting down holding her hand

"I wish I could've told you this before but I was to scared, I love you Riley Elizabeth Mathews, I've loved you since the day you first fell into my lap on the subway. When you told me that I hurt you and that I broke your heart it killed me inside" I say getting choked up

"You really love my daughter don't you" a voice says in he door way

"Mr. Mathews, you scared me" I say a little startled

"Sorry I just heard you talking to her and I didn't want to stop you"

"Oh, yeah" I say nervously not knowing what his response would be

"You never answered my question" he says raising his eyebrows

"Oh, sorry sir and yes I do love your daughter so very much, every time I look at her I get butterflies, she is so beautiful inside and out" I explain my love for her as he just smiles at how I explain my feelings for her


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I've just been so busy with school and cheer but I didn't forget about my stories I promise. I know this is a short chapter I'm sorry but there will be a longer one coming soon I love yall please like and follow**

 ***Maya's POV***

Me and Farkle are sitting out in the hospital lobby while Mr. and Mrs. Mathews are visiting Riley with Lucas.

"So what were you and Lucas talking about" Farkle asks out of the blue

"He told me how much he loved Riley and that he has always loved her"

"Oh…. I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him Maya" Farkle gives his sympathy

"It's okay, I think I only liked Lucas because I was heart broken over Josh" I tell Farkle

"Yeah, hated seeing her hide her feeling and suffer over them" Farkle spits out

"What did you say" I ask him after hearing what he just said

"Riley started acting weird after New Years because she let you have Lucas. She said she thought of him as a brother but what you all didn't know was that she was pushing her feeling aside letting you feel what you felt" Farkle says

 ***Farkle's POV***

 _ ***Flashback to Riley and Farkle's talk at Topanga's before the New Years party***_

"Riley you need to tell them how you feel, you need to stop hiding your feelings" I tell Riley

"Farkle you don't understand, Maya cares about Lucas and Lucas cares about Maya, I love Lucas, as a brother" she says about to cry Lucas and I can't even date without being awkward around each other"

"That's because y'all were both nervous and I've seen how you look at Auggie and I've seen how you look at Lucas"

"It's just really hard" she says starting to cry

"If you don't tell them I will, I can't stand to see you hurting like this" he says worried

"Farkle…."

"No Riley, I know you like Lucas, actually I think you love…."

"Farkle Stop" she cuts me off "Maya needs to feel what she feels"

" I don't think Maya even knows what she feels…..You have till midnight then I'm telling them"

"Farkle please this is really hard and I just need a little more time" she pleads

"I'm sorry Riley I gave you time you have till midnight" he says before walking back into Topanga's

After Farkle walks back in Riley breaks down in tears and just sits there thinking about what she should do

 ***End of Flashback***

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE FARKLE!" Maya yells at me

"She didn't want to hurt you, and neither did I, you know how Riley is she puts her feeling aside to make YOU feel better!" I defend

"God Farkle, I don't care, you should have told us, your so stupid!" she insults

"IM STUPID, THE ONY REASON WE ARE AT THIS HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SORT YOUR FEELINGS OUT ABOUT JOSH SO YOU WENT AFTER LUCAS, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLING ANYONE ELSE STUPID EXCEPT FOR YOUR SELF MAYA HART!" I yell infuriated and walk off to calm down

 ***Mayas POV***

I tell Farkle to leave me alone for a little while then I break down in tears at Farkle's words. He's right, it is my fault. I went after Lucas because I was in denial about Josh's feelings for me.

"Maya?" I here a very familiar voice ask

I don't have to look up to know who it is. He sits down by me and stays quiet. I sniffle and he puts his hand in my hand.

"Maya look at me" He say in a soft voice

"No, you cant see me like this" he cant see me so vulnerable like this. I hate crying it makes me look so… weak.

"Maya you know I don't care, its me uncle boing you know I don't care"

"Yeah well I do"

 ***Josh's POV***

I put my finger under Maya's chin and lift her face up to look at me and what I see completely shatters my heart. Maya with tears running down her face she looks so weak and vulnerable, I just want to embrace her in a hug and never let her go

"Why are you crying Maya?" I ask her

"Its all my fault Josh, we wouldn't be here in this hospital if it wasn't for me and my stupid feelings, I should be the one in that hospital bed right now not Riley, I'm so stupid" she turned away crying harder

"I never ever want to hear you say that again! You are not stupid. I tell her "What do you mean she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you?" I ask

She turns to me with fresh tears rolling down her face "I was so selfish Josh. I didn't even think about her feeling towards Lucas when I thought I liked him, I was blinded by hurt when I went for him." She looks down at her lap " I was blinded and confused about my feelings for…" she stops and looks up at me with shock in her eyes "Nevermind it doesn't matter anymore" she say putting her head down once again

"Confused about you feelings for who Maya?" I asked sternly getting jealous even though I have a girlfriend that I haven't told them about

"My feelings for you Josh, I like you" she said almost a whisper still looking down at her lap

My heart swelled then broke. All I want to if kiss her and tell her I like her too but I cant, I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I would hurt her, I'm not good for her and I'm too old. I looked at her and she was looking at me her eyes pleading for me to say something

"Maya, you know I'm…"

"Too old yeah I know. You know what I should have never even said anything I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I need to go find Farkle" she said getting up from her seat

"Maya please I'm sorry" I begged wanting her to stay

She looked back at her tears running down her face looking so weak, so vulnerable, so **broken**. I did that, I broke her.

 **Wellllllll... Did ya like it?!**

 **I know its short but theres a long chapter coming soon thank you for being patient with my slow updates**

 **Please like follow and comment**

 **Till next time love yalll :))**

 **PEACEEEEE!**


End file.
